This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In certain applications, a structure (e.g., a wireline or tubing) may obstruct closure of a valve, such as a gate valve. Under certain conditions, it may be desirable to cut the wireline or tubing to enable closure of the valve, while retaining the valve's sealing integrity over an extended period of use.